


Why Did I Have to Meet You in A Club

by MissHellfire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHellfire/pseuds/MissHellfire
Summary: Should be a quick read of a couple chapters set in the early to mid 90s AU.Check out this super coolDiscordthat you can find me, some fantastic writers and fantastic fic recos.





	Why Did I Have to Meet You in A Club

"Aww coooommmeeee ooooonnnnn" Mia whined at Cullen.

Cullen looked over at his sister, he swore he had caught her stomping her foot and pouting. 

"This doesn't exactly sound like my kind of place Mia." 

"You don't know that. You might me a girl. Or a guy."  
Cullen shot her a look hoping it would make her back off. Instead a slow smirk appeared on her face.

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford, do not make me tell our mother that I came all the way out here for grad school and to support you in your last years of undergrad for you to blow me off and make me go out at night. All. By. Myself."

He looked at her sharply through narrow eyes and practically hissed, "You wouldn't".

The smirk on her face spread, "oh. But I would. So come on. Get your boots, or your other boots, or whatever monstrosities you call shoes and let's get going."

"And what do you call those" he said point at her platform halo boots.  
"Fashion."  
"Really though, a strip a club?  
"It's not a strip club. It's a night club."  
"You said there were dancers."  
"I said that there were go-go dancers. They aren't the same thing. They aren't going to be taking off any clothes and they won't be naked. Entirely" she tried to whisper the last part under her breath and was relieved to see her brother hadn't heard.

"I don't know. It still doesn't sound like my place to be. Will I even fit in?" He looked down at his outfit, his ripped jean's and oversized striped sweater were great for the rock venues he went to, but a night club?

Mia waved him off with her hand, "Yes, yes. You look fine. Now come on." She was practically pulling him out the door of their apartment at this point. 

\--  
The drive to the club wasn't long, it wasn't far from the campus, but finding the space itself proved difficult amongst the rows of warehouses and industrial buildings. Eventually they were able to find the run down building with a single sign reading "whiskey tango" and a line practically around the corner.

After what felt like hours to Cullen, and in reality was only a few minutes, he stepped up to the doorman. 

"IDs and cover please" 

Cullen immediately forked over his id and 10 bucks only to feel a sharp jab of an elbow to the ribs from Mia. He pulled another bill from his wallet and presented his hand to be stamped. Already he could feel his mood souring faster. At least his clubs rarely charged a cover and if it did it was something stupid like 2 bucks, and to have to pay for Mia when she knew he didn't even want to be here. He started to plan his immediate egress when he was hit by the sights and sounds of the inside. Strobe lights, disco balls, and loud techno music assaulted his senses. He looked around and tried to get his bearings when he saw the dancers suspended from the ceilings in cages with poles, wearing next to nothing. 

He was going to kill Mia.


End file.
